Romance Proibido
by lovingfelines
Summary: Ela, uma fora da lei, ele, um cumpridor dela. Ela, amadurecida, ele infantil. Ele se acostumou a viver sozinho e ser independente, ela tem medo da solidão e é emocionalmente perturbada. Um encontro inesperado, um romance proibido.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: Ela, uma fora da lei, ele, um cumpridor dela. Ela, mulher sedutora e amadurecida, ele infantil e extremamente impulsivo. Ele se acostumou a viver sozinho e ser independente, ela tem medo da solidão e é emocionalmente perturbada. Ele gosta de cães, ela gosta de gatos. Um encontro inesperado, paixão a primeira vista, um romance proibido.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Kagome sempre acordava na mesma parte do sonho. Ela, com quinze anos, estava vestida com seu uniforme escolar, e via um homem lindo de cabelos prateados preso a esta árvore por uma flecha de aparência antiga e desgastada pelo tempo. Sua intuição lhe diz para correr dali, mas ela vai até ele e puxa a flecha, fazendo o rapaz acordar e olhá-la com aqueles orbes dourados, era aí que ela sempre acordava. Kagome vinha tendo estes sonhos há meses, estava intrigada com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, ela admitia estar quase obcecada. Ainda mais porque sentia que, de algum jeito, ele estava por perto. Loucura, ela dizia, estou ficando cada vez mais louca.

Hoje, contando com vinte e três anos, Kagome era uma linda mulher, e embora se vestisse de maneira normal, dentro de si havia uma leoa, pronta para vir a superfície. Andava sempre maquiada de maneira leve e seu sorriso sincero encantava as pessoas, de dia. A noite Kagome assumia uma personalidade diferente.

Vestida em roupas colantes pretas e usando uma máscara, era assim que ia trabalhar. O cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça deixava a vista seu pescoço delgado e o corpo curvilíneo ficava a mostra na roupa justa. A tentação de todo homem e o sonho de muitas mulheres.

Kagome era uma ladra. Vivia do roubo de museus. Não importava se era um quadro famoso ou um diamante, o que lhe importava era o lucro, era o resultado. Há cinco anos vivia desse jeito, seu comportamento duplo era minuciosamente calculado e todas as suas falas eram pensadas. Não desconfiavam dela, não da doce e divertida Kagome.

Ela leu o jornal na mesa do café, um grande diamante chegaria ao Museu da cidade esta tarde. Era um diamante rosa, um dos mais valiosos. Conforme lia seu interesse só aumentava.

Do outro lado da cidade um policial e seu parceiro estavam sentados em uma lanchonete lendo seu jornal, comendo seus donuts e tomando café. Eles eram estritamente profissionais um com o outro, falando sobre as notícias e sobre o diamante que chegaria. Miroku e Kouga eram parceiros há pouco tempo, mas sempre se deram muito bem. Kouga era teimoso, centrado e tinha intuição para certos casos e Miroku era mais observador e mais calmo, embora não fosse muito bem sucedido com as mulheres. Ele já havia cantado todas as mulheres da delegacia e agora, diziam por aí, que ele e a Capitão Sango estavam tendo um pequeno caso. Embora Kouga não conseguisse visualizar isso. Sango era uma mulher firme, forte e perspicaz, não daria ouvidos a um mulherengo como Miroku.

Apesar de que Sango era uma mulher, como qualquer outra, mesmo sendo capitã, mesmo tendo o pulso firme, ela era mulher e tinha suas fraquezas. Kouga encarava Miroku, ele estava cantando a garçonete e ela estava gostando, ele suspirou alto, quando ele ia mudar?

Ele pensou na onda de roubos ao museu, em menos de dois meses havia sumido um Caravaggio e um Monet, o ladrão, ou ladra como se pensava pela silhuetas nas fitas de segurança, era ágil e sabia exatamente como evitar os raios que disparariam o alarme. Kouga e todo o time que estava trabalhando no caso se surpreenderam.

— É mulher. Disse a Capitã. — É magra e inteligente demais para ser um homem, além de ter movimentos ágeis como o de uma bailarina, e eu não duvido que tenha sido uma.

Todos concordaram, embora alguns funcionários tenham ficado um pouco ofendidos com o comentário de Sango.

— Montaremos guarda no Museu hoje. O Diamante é valioso e nossa amiguinha não vai perder esta oportunidade! Quero Kouga e Miroku no caso, escolham alguns homens e partam para o Museu, ligarei para o curador do mesmo e explicarei o que está acontecendo, preparem-se, a noite vai ser longa.

Ela se virou para sair da sala e voltou seu olhar a Miroku.

— E eu vou com vocês.

Dito isso, a Capitã saiu da sala com passos seguros e ritmados com Miroku acompanhando cada passo seu.

— Cara, essa mulher ainda vai ser minha.

Todo o escritório gargalhou e ele olhou para Kouga, confuso.

— Cara, você é um fracasso com as mulheres, duvido conseguir domar essa megera.

Miroku nada disse, observou novamente a Capitã, ela era extremamente linda. O cabelo castanho escuro e os olhos da mesma cor, e mesmo vestindo seu tailleur dava para ver as curvas exuberantes de seu corpo. Ele imaginava como ela seria com seu cabelo solto caindo pelas costas esguias. Ele despertou do devaneio por causa de uma bolinha de papel arremessada contra sua cabeça, todos riam dele mais ainda e ele saiu um tanto quanto sem graça da sala.

Realmente, nossa amiga ladra estava bem interessada no diamante, ele era lindo e conseguiria um preço altíssimo por ele. Tinha oitenta quilates e valia em torno de trinta milhões, como descobriu pesquisando na internet. Com esse dinheiro poderia se aposentar, mudar de nome e volta como uma rica empresária, largar essa vida de crimes era o que mais queria, embora admitisse que sentiria falta de toda essa adrenalina. Ela teria esse diamante para ela, custasse o que custasse. Por sorte ela não precisaria viajar, odiava ter que explicar a todos suas viagens misteriosas, que atribuía a uma mãe doente, um parente morto ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ela se assustou com seu celular, era sua amiga Sango, ela atendeu animada.

— Moshi moshi!

— Kagome-chan! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos!

Sango e Kagome eram amigas desde os tempos de colégio, Sango era uma veterana e Kagome adorava andar com ela, Kagome gostava muito de Sango, mas teve de se afastar desde que descobriu que a amiga era quem estava investigando os misteriosos roubos no museu da cidade.

— Como está?

— Eu estou bem! Escute Kagome... Gostaria de conversar com você, será que podemos almoçar ou algo assim?

Será que Sango a havia descoberto? Impossível, Kagome era cuidadosa, cuidadosa até demais.

— Hai! Vejo-te no Bruce's, tudo bem?

— Hai, mata ne.

Ela desligou e olhou o relógio de pulso, ainda eram nove horas, o que será que Sango queria conversar com ela?

* * *

Música: Where Do I Hide – Nickelback

Link: .com/watch?v=14e3VyHepfI


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

As horas passaram incrivelmente rápidas, parecia até que alguém havia girado os ponteiros do relógio, mas Kagome sabia que não era possível, em minutos estava arrumada para o almoço com Sango. Ela saiu do prédio onde morava e acenou para um táxi.

— Rua quinze, por favor.

O trajeto era rápido, ela poderia ter ido a pé, mas queria poupar esforços para o crime de hoje a noite, este almoço caíra bem para seus planos, poderia arrancar algumas informações de sua amiga.

"Oh céus! Onde estou com a cabeça? Arrancar informações da minha melhor amiga em um almoço informal? Estou virando uma pessoa horrível e sem escrúpulos!"

O motorista parou em frente ao restaurante e Kagome lhe pagou e saiu do veículo. O Bruce's era um restaurante bonito, frequentado pela elite da cidade. Decorado de maneira simples e elegante, era um lugar confortável para uma conversa casual e um cenário romântico para encontros amorosos. Kagome dirigiu-se ao balconista e lhe deu seu sorriso mais meigo.

— Olá.

— Olá.

O jovem rapaz lhe parecera afobado e sorria de um jeito bobo e infantil.

— Creio que tenha uma reserva em nome de Sango...

— Claro! A senhorita Sango acabou de chegar.

Ele lhe interrompeu, mesmo achando falta de educação manteve seu sorriso, era parte do disfarce. Ele lhe acompanhou até a mesa e, quando viu Kagome, Sango se levantou imediatamente e puxou a amiga para um abraço bem apertado.

— Kagome-chan! Que saudades!

Kagome lhe deu um abraço apertado, sentira mais falta da amiga do que havia notado e quando se deu conta ambas falavam animadamente sobre suas vidas, Kagome havia perdido toda a sua cautela.

— Soube que foi promovida a capitã.

— Sim! Meu chefe confia bastante em mim e me disse que sou competente e responsável o suficiente para meu cargo.

— Oh, Sango-chan! Isso é ótimo!

— E você? O que tem feito?

Um alarme soou na cabeça de Kagome, instintivamente sua concha se fechou e ela pensou rápido.

— Ah, você sabe. Continuo viajando, tentando encontrar um rumo para a minha vida.

Sango abanou a cabeça positivamente.

— Hai. E aquele seu namorado? Houjo?

— Nunca fomos namorados, Sango!

Imediatamente Kagome sentiu sua face corar e abaixou o rosto para seu prato, esperando até que o rubor passasse. Houjo fora um rapaz que sempre gostara de Kagome, desde a época do colégio. Ele era solidário e sempre lhe ajudava quando tinha dificuldades, infelizmente Kagome nunca sentiu nada por ele. Como queria ter sentido! Quando disse a ele que iria viajar, ela se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, mas o deixou para trás, deixou a velha Kagome para trás.

Ela agora estava muito mudada, os cabelos estavam mais longos e parecendo mais brilhosos, a maquiagem discreta que sempre usava destacava os grandes olhos castanhos, agora mais agudos e inteligentes. Seu sorriso não mudara, isso era consenso geral.

Enquanto Kagome estava absorta em seus pensamentos, Sango percebeu a entrada de Miroku no restaurante acompanhado de uma loira qualquer. Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar a capitã vermelha de raiva e querer lhe estapear ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Felizmente era uma mulher centrada, mas não o suficiente para a sensibilidade de Kagome.

— Quem é ele, Sango?

— Ele quem?

Apesar da expressão séria de seu rosto, a fina linha que sua boca se tornara a denunciou, e ela percebeu isso.

— Miroku é um dos detetives que trabalha na unidade que eu comando, e só.

Kagome a cutucou de um jeito implicante, como se ainda estivessem na escola.

— E você tem certeza que é só isso, hein?

— Kagome-chan!

A mulher centrada e confiante desaparecera, Kagome, agora, via a sua frente a adolescente que a amiga outrora fora, no que parecia ser muitos anos atrás. A menina meiga e engraça que encantava a todos com quem conversava, ah, a velha Sango.

Miroku havia notado sua presença desde que pusera os pés ali, notara também a amiga de Sango, uma morena bonita que ele jurava conhecer de algum lugar, mas que no momento lhe fugia a memória.

Entendendo a necessidade de Sango sair dali, Kagome se apressou e logo saiu com a amiga dali, indo as duas para o apartamento de Kagome.

As duas colocaram a conversa em dia, passando por vários assuntos como família, amor e o tão temido por Kagome, trabalho.

— A maioria deles não me respeita, lá. Pensam que sou inferior, que não sei trabalhar direito, aos poucos estou firmando minha autoridade. E você? Está trabalhando em quê atualmente?

Ela já tinha as respostas prontas e decoradas, automáticas.

— Estou dando aulas de informática em um curso fora da cidade, é só temporário, enquanto fico por aqui.

— Ah não, Ka-chan! Já está pensando em ir embora?

— Eu sou um espírito livre, Sango! Nada me prende a lugar algum! Pretendo ir embora amanhã a noite ou domingo de manhã.

Se Sango estranhou a nova filosofia de Kagome, ela nada disse. Apenas concordou com a cabeça e pôs se a falar da onda de roubos do museu, por uma mínima sugestão de Kagome que se dizia interessada pelo caso, já que sua melhor amiga estava trabalhando nele.

"Sou uma pessoa horrorosa."

— Ela é muito ágil.

— Espera aí! Ela?

— Sim! É uma mulher! E muito ágil por sinal, ela evita os alarmes feito um acrobata, nunca vi coisa parecida, e ela parece saber exatamente o que quer, não são saques aleatórios. Ela pesquisa, talvez passe noites planejando os roubos, estamos procurando uma moça bastante inteligente.

"Tenho de tomar cuidado, Sango está bem perto de descobrir a verdade."

— Mas Sango...

Nesse instante o Pager dela tocou e sua expressão tornou-se séria e ameaçadora.

— Desculpe Ka-chan, tenho que ir. Surgiram alguns problemas e tenho de resolvê-los o mais rápido possível, me desculpe.

Kagome achou estranha a atitude da amiga, ela parecia estar bem nervosa. Será que finalmente a tinham descoberto? Não importava, descoberta ou não, Kagome queria aquele diamante.

* * *

Música: I don't need a man – PCD

Link: .com/watch?v=FGx6YXdv_40&feature=fvst


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Sango chegou correndo a delegacia, seus passos mais pesados do que o normal e respirando de um jeito carregado.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ela bradou ao ver em sua sala, sentado confortavelmente em uma das cadeiras, um homem de terno, os cabelos longos e prateados estavam displicentemente despenteados, ele se virou quando ela entrou e a analisou de cima a baixo. A mulher que o acompanhava era alta e tinha a pele branca, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, vestia um conjunto simples de saia preta e um blazer da mesma cor, ela lhe sorriu.

— Muito bem, quem são vocês?

Toda a educação da capitã havia se esvaído, agora ela só estava irritada, profundamente irritada.

— Sou o agente especial InuYasha e esta é Kikyou, da Interpol.

Sango os olhara por alguns momentos e se sentara em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa.

— Por favor, sente-se Kikyou, vamos conversar.

A mulher se sentou.

— Vocês vieram assumir o caso?

A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente. O homem, InuYasha examinava Sango detalhadamente, acompanhando todos os seus gestos.

— Não, Capitã. Estamos aqui para ajudar. A Interpol não "assume" casos, ela ajuda a resolver os casos.

— E por que ajudar? Que eu saiba vocês ajudam a "resolver" crimes internacionais.

Desta vez InuYasha tomou a palavra, lançando um olhar para Kikyou.

— Temos suspeitas de que a ladra que procura é a mesma que muitos outros museus estão atrás. Ele tirou uma pasta de dentro da maleta que carregava e a entregou. — Museu do Prado, Louvre, Museu de Arte de Hong Kong. Acreditamos que nossa ladra tenha passado por todos estes lugares e pego um... "souvenir". Um Goya, um Carpaccio, um Ticiano e, pelo visto, dois Caravaggios.

Sango examinava atentamente os documentos, Dentro da pasta haviam matérias de jornais, fotos dos quadros roubados e relatórios oficiais em espanhol, francês e chinês. Ela terminou de ler algumas matéria e fechou a pasta, voltando-se para os agentes da Interpol.

— Muito bem, creio que não vou poder simplesmente rejeitar sua oferta ou meu chefe com certeza irá impor a presença de vocês aqui. Ela pegou o telefone e apertou um botão. — Ayame? Por favor, traga o arquivo dos roubos ao Museu.

Em minutos, Ayame entrou ali com uma pasta de tom pastel e depositou na mesa da Capitã. Sango entregou a pasta para Kikyou e quando a mesma acabou, entregou para o agente.

— Entendo a presença do FBI, mas a Interpol geralmente manda representantes?

Kikyou sorriu.

— O FBI tem uma parceria de longa data conosco e inicialmente o caso é deles, já que o primeiro roubo foi ao Museu Metropolitano de Arte de Nova York.

— Estranho, isto não estava na pasta.

— Nem estaria, Capitã, o FBI prefere não divulgar que teve um de seus artigos roubado bem debaixo de seu nariz.

— Tem razão.

— Mas eu vim aqui somente como uma mediadora, InuYasha ficará aqui e lhe ajudará com o caso. Se precisarem de ajuda internacional, sabem com quem falar. Com licença.

Ela se retirou e Sango pôs InuYasha a par de seus planos para pegar a ladra hoje no museu. Ele deu algumas sugestões e discutiu alguns pontos com ela, ambos frios e estritamente profissionais.

A noite chegou e com ela os preparativos para a operação, InuYasha apareceu no horário marcado no museu, a arma pesa ao coldre na cintura, a roupa que ele vestia era de malha, uma das novas roupas especiais do FBI. Sango e InuYasha foram para a sala de segurança, para o desespero de Miroku.

Kouga bateu no ombro do parceiro.

— Calma, cara. A Capitã não parece muito feliz com aquele almofadinha seguindo ela igual a uma sombra.

Só assim Miroku se acalmou. Todas as luzes estava apagadas e havia alguns agentes do FBI escondidos pelo museu, agora era esperar pela Ladra.

Kagome nunca andou armada, tinha uma arma em casa para sua "segurança" mas algo lhe dizia para levá-la hoje a noite. Ela preparou tudo, pagou uma mulher para ficar com seus documentos e ir ao hospital fingindo ter alguma coisa. Ela era muito parecida com Kagome e a ladra sempre podia de beneficiar com os serviços da "amiga".

Ela se vestiu e prendeu o cabelo, pôs a máscara e o coldre no ombro, a arma era um pouco pesada, mas, aparentemente, era necessária. Ela saiu cautelosamente.

Na sala de segurança InuYasha e Sango estavam olhando atentamente os monitores a procura de algum sinal da intrusa.

— Há quanto tempo tem um caso com Kikyou?

Sango parecia tão absorta na visualização dos monitores que se ele não tivesse ouvido realmente, pensaria que fora só uma alucinação.

— Perdão?

— Você entendeu, FBI. Dá pra notar, o jeito como vocês se entendem com um olhar só... Sou mulher também, sabia?

A pose de InuYasha havia desmanchado e a imagem que ele havia criado de homem sério e de humor ácido estava indo pelo cano.

— Nós não temos um caso!

— Tudo bem, FBI, não precisa gritar.

Lá fora, um dos agentes estava sendo amarrado, desmaiado, e enfiado em um armário por ali. Kagome havia trocado de roupa e estava vestida como uma agente do FBI, para sua sorte, o agente de quem pegara as roupas "emprestadas" era bem magro, coisa incomum. Ela sabia que deveria ter levado a arma, o lugar estava lotado de agentes do FBI, mas Kagome iria embora no dia seguinte, essa era a chance que tinha para roubar seu diamante, sua última chance. Ela colocou um dispositivo no chão e o ligou, o que fez com que o alarme e as câmeras tivessem uma forte interferência.

— Fique aqui, Capitã. Não é seguro para uma dama lá fora.

— Ora! Seu...

InuYasha saiu da sala e passou a mão pela nove milímetros em sua cintura, desconfiava que a ladra estivesse lá e não queria que Sango o atrapalhasse, era egoísta o suficiente para querer pegar a Ladra a qualquer custo.

Pena que Sango não era bobinha como ele pensava. Ela pegou seu rádio e chamou Miroku.

— Sim, Capitã.

Kagome andava tranquilamente pelo museu, encoberta por pele de cordeiro. InuYasha a avistou.

— Kikyou?

* * *

Música: It's not me – 3 Doors Down

Link: .com/watch?v=6Cg2blNDEc8&eurl=http%3A%2F%.%2F3-doors-down%2F100085%&feature=player_embedded


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 **Especialmente pra Anny :D**

* * *

Kagome teve uma forte sensação de déjà vu, o sonho que tinha todas as noites lhe veio na cabeça imediatamente.

_Lá estava ela, o uniforme verde que costumava usa para ir a escola, frente a frente com o lindo rapaz de cabelos prateados, ele abria os olhos e pronunciava um nome._

_— Kikyou._

_Ela puxava a flecha que o prendia e ele acordava de vez._

Se dissesse algo seu disfarce iria por água abaixo, na sala a sua direita jazia o diamante em sua redoma de vidro. O homem de olhos dourados se aproximou dela, seu rosto duvidoso.

— Kikyou? É você?

Ela pendia paralisada, nunca havia visto um homem tão belo em toda a sua vida, ela reparou, também, que usava uma roupa idêntica a sua. Ele agora estava perto demais para saber que não era Kikyou, mas longe o suficiente para fazer Kagome impaciente. Ela o queria, ali, agora. Decidiu agir.

— Sim?

Ele chegou mais perto dela, agora sorrindo. Ela iria se odiar por isso mais tarde, mas quando ele chegou bem perto ela o derrubou no chão com uma banda.

— Hey! O que você ta fazendo?

— Quieto!

Ela o pressionou contra o chão, tendo imobilizado-o prendendo seu braço direito contra as costas com uma mão, enquanto a outra pegava sua arma.

— Você não é a Kikyou!

Ela lhe deu uma coronhada na cabeça, que o desmaiou, infelizmente os agentes que ele tinha trazido estavam apontando suas armas para ela, ela sabia pelas lâmpadas que se acenderam repentinamente. Ela podia ouvir os passos no corredor, sabia que a qualquer momento Sango entraria no salão e a veria. Virando de costas, ela atirou na lâmpada, deixando todos às cegas.

Kagome corria o quanto podia ao salão em que seu diamante estava. Sem tempo, ela quebrou a redoma e colocou o diamante no bolso. Ela podia ouvir Sango gritando mesmo com todo o barulho que o alarme fazia.

— As escadas!

Ela sabia que não sairia dali sem ser vista, pegou a máscara e colocou, prendendo o cabelo junto, já estava no telhado e os agentes também. Sango veio a frente de todos, apontando a arma para ela.

— Coloque a arma no chão!

Sem falar nada, Kagome jogou a arma aos pés da amiga e levantou os braços. Quando Sango deu um passo a frente ela caiu do telhado. Era uma boa queda e Sango se precipitou para a beira do telhado para olhar o que aconteceria. A ladra tinha caído sobre a lona de uma lanchonete ali perto e rolou para o chão. Os agentes correram para descer as escadas, mas a capitã sabia que não a pegariam mais.

Kagome corria de forma desajeitada, havia torcido o tornozelo na queda e ele doía bastante, mas não ultrapassava seu desejo de sumir dali. Em uma ruela escura, ela trocou de roupa. A ladra entrou em um táxi e bateu a porta.

— Quinta avenida. Rápido, por favor.

O homem a olhou e ela sorriu de um jeito avassalador, ele nada disse e pisou mais no acelerador.

InuYasha acordou com uma forte dor na cabeça. Ele se levantou e logo percebeu que sua arma não estava em sua cintura. Ele se levantou meio tonto e olhou em volta.

— Levanta, FBI, vai pra casa.

— O que? O que houve?

— Houve que nossa amiguinha te deu um nocaute.

— Não é possível!

— Eu tenho cara de mentirosa, FBI?

Frustrado, InuYasha saiu dali extremamente mal humorado, descontando sua raiva no carro, acelerando cada vez mais. Ele parou em frente ao hotel em que estava hospedado, mal olhou para a recepcionista, embora ela fizesse de tudo para ser notada.

"Preciso de um bom banho de água quente."

Ele despiu as roupas e entrou no chuveiro, InuYasha tinha um físico atlético e braços fortes, perfeitos para envolver uma uma mulher. Enquanto a água quente corria pelo seu corpo ele pensou na garota no museu e embora estivesse escuro ele pode ver o rosto belo, delicado, incrivelmente parecido com o de Kikyou e mesmo assim tão diferente. Não era Kikyou, ele tinha certeza, a ladra era um pouco mais baixa que ela. Ele pegou um frasco de remédio no criado-mudo e tomou duas pílulas a seco, ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir, estava intrigado com a mulher misteriosa no museu.

Sango estava deprimida, teve a ladra nas mãos e a deixou escapar! Todos diziam que ela não nunca conseguiria pegá-la, que era incompetente, ela sabia. Ela sentia os olhares desapontados de todos da unidade.

— Capitã...

— Agora não Miroku, vá para casa.

Ela fechou a porta do carro e saiu rapidamente e sem cautela alguma.

Ele a olhou partir.

— Eu só queria dizer que estava magnífica...

Então o detetive suspirou alto.

— Obrigada! Disse Kouga com voz de falsete.

— AAAH! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!

— Hahaha! Miroku e Sango... Que lindo casal!

Miroku corou um pouco e deu um cascudo em Kouga.

— Hey! Isso dói.

Ele saiu sem dizer nada e foi andando, iria caminhando para casa, se pegasse carona com Kouga ele com certeza iria lhe gozar mais ainda.

Kagome agradeceu e pagou o motorista. Na porta estava um bilhete.

"Você tem uma Gastroenterite Virótica e esteve a noite toda no hospital, necessita de repouso."

Debaixo do tapete de boas vindas estavam seus documentos. Ela entrou em casa e foi direto para a cama. Ela não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando a noite inteira nele.

* * *

Música: Break the ice – Britney Spears

Link: .com/watch?v=4DdCFczrodc


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Kagome havia entrado em contato com de seus compradores fiéis, mas ele achou o valor da jóia muito caro.

— Pago, no máximo, vinte e cinco milhões.

— Não, Naraku. Sabe que consigo vender por mais que isso.

— Então tente, querida. Huhuhu.

Ele havia desligado na sua cara e ela se irritou deveras. Nenhum de seus outros compradores haviam tido interesse pelo seu alto preço, mas ela não venderia por menos de trinta. Ela havia escondido o diamante no cofre secreto que mantinha no seu apartamento e desistira de sair do país por enquanto. A imagem do homem dos seus sonhos parado, olhando-a ainda não saíra de sua cabeça.

"Kikyou... Quem será esta? E por que ele me chamou assim?"

— É Buyo... Parece que vai ser nós dois pra sempre.

Ela acariciou seu gatinho, eram onze horas e ela ainda não tinha saído da cama, seu pé estava machucado e se Sango a visse é claro que desconfiaria de alguma coisa.

— Ah, Ka-chan! Eu queria que você conhecesse algumas amigas minhas!

— Desculpa, Sango, hoje não dá mesmo.

— O que você tem?

— Uma gastroenterite virótica.

— Ah, eu...

— É melhor não vir Sango, é contagioso e não seria bom uma capitã ficar doente no meio de uma investigação, daqui a uns dias estarei bem.

Ela colocou o pé dentro de uma bacia de água morna e fez alguns movimentos circulares com ele, após isso Kagome secou bem seu pé e passou um spray antiinflamatório, deixando ele pra cima. Assim, em alguns dias ela estaria boa de novo. Seria bom enfaixar, mas atrairia suspeitas demais sobre si mesma.

Duas semanas depois seu tornozelo já estava bem melhor, ela havia feito toda essa "fisioterapia caseira" e graças a Deus se alimentava bem. Sango já estava preocupada com ela.

— Ficou todo esse tempo com gastroenterite?

— Não, na verdade eu tive algumas complicações no intestino por causa da gastroenterite e fiquei um pouco desidratada também, estava muito mal.

— É o que?

"Droga! Ela não engoliu essas doenças!"

— Escuta, Sango-chan, tem muito tempo que a gente não sai... Por que a gente não dá uma passada no Dobler's... Jogar sinuca... Como nos velhos tempos.

Sango pensou um pouco do outro lado da linha, por que não? Fazia muito tempo que não se divertia.

— Claro, por que não?

— Ótimo! Passa aqui as oito.

Kagome se lembrava de quando eram adolescentes. Elas costumavam ir ao Dobler's vestidas de um jeito bem provocante, se fingindo de ingênuas elas arrasavam com os caras do lugar, o pai de Sango lhes ensinara a jogar sinuca e elas eram melhores do que muitos caras por lá, sempre ganhavam bebidas ou apostas.

"Ah! Que saudades daqueles tempos!"

Kagome foi ao mercado e comprou alguns suprimentos para casa, inclusive comida para Buyo que não estava muito contente de ter de comer arroz misturado com qualquer coisa.

O gato ficou feliz que desta vez era atum em sua tigela e não arroz.

— Mew.

— De nada, Buyo.

Ela ligaria para Naraku no dia seguinte, havia esperado a "poeira baixar" por muito tempo, ela precisava vender este diamante e só assim poderia sair do país. Tentar sair com um diamante daqueles era praticamente suicídio. As horas passaram rápido, Kagome pediu uma pizza e a comeu durante o dia inteiro, quando o relógio mostrou sete horas ela foi se arrumar.

Se vestiu como se vestia nos velhos tempos e esperava que Sango fizesse o mesmo. A minissaia colada realçava o quadril da moça e a sua antiga blusa dos Rolling Stones ainda cabia perfeitamente nela, embora um pouco mais curta. Nos pés, botas pretas de cano alto. Ela se olhou no espelho, precisava se maquiar um pouco. Ela passou um pouco de blush no rosto e um gloss transparente nos lábios.

A campainha tocou e ela se surpreendeu ao ver, além de Sango, uma moça muito bonita com ela.

— Ah, Ka-chan! O que você está vestindo? Ah, me desculpe. Kagura, esta é Kagome. Kagome, esta é Kagura.

Elas se cumprimentaram educadamente e Kagome convenceu a ambas trocarem de roupa e se vestirem como ela.

A Sango ela emprestou um corpete de vinil, com um lindo detalhe de laços nas costas e a Kagura um mini-vestido vermelho com rendas pretas.

— Agora sim! Como nos velhos tempos!

— Estou parecendo uma vagabunda. Disse Sango indignada. — Sou uma...

— Capitã, nós sabemos. Disseram Kagome e Kagura juntas, já era a terceira vez que ela repetia isso.

— Vamos logo antes que Sango decida vestir suas roupas de novo.

As duas entraram no carro e dirigiram até o Dobler's, que ficava no centro da cidade. Era um barzinho com aparência "trash", meia luz, mesas de sinuca e três barmen que eram uma perdição. Kagura foi para o bar, enquanto Sango e Kagome foram direto para a mesa de sinuca, arrancando assobios por onde passavam. Kagome ria, e Sango passou a rir também depois de uma garrafa de cerveja.

Ambas riam bastante e se divertiam derrotando alguns caras. Kagura estava conversando deliberadamente com um dos barmen, Kagome se assustou um pouco com o rapaz, pois este tinha os mesmo cabelos prateados que o homem que vira no museu. Ela fixou seu olhar no barman por algum tempo. De fato, eram muito semelhantes. O barman tinha olhos dourados como o do homem, mas seus cabelos eram mais disciplinados e seu rosto parecia mais austero.

— Hey, é sua vez gata.

Kagome se virou e deu um sorriso ingênuo.

— Bola oito na caçapa do meio. E acertou.

Sango se virou, já um pouco bêbada e acenou para alguém em uma mesa.

— Hey, FBI, vem aqui. Kagome, este é InuYasha.

Ela o olhou e deixou o taco de sinuca cair no chão. Ele também não escondeu sua surpresa.

— Kagome?

* * *

Música: Queens of Noise – The Runaways

Link: .com/watch?v=tXpDZdegp2w

* * *

**Então gente, alguns esclarecimentos, estamos chegando perto de acabar meu estoque de caps, então vou ter de dobrar o trabalho aqui, se não funcionar vou dar uma pausa nas postagens. Sim, a Kagome é uma _bitch _mas no bom sentido, ela e Sango faziam o tipo baderneiras quando jovens e ao contrário de Sango, Kagome não se recompos. InuYasha é um agente especial do FBI que está investigando o caso em parceria com Sango e Sesshoumaru estava sim trabalhando de barman. Quanto aos links é só digitar www. youtube. com antes, e sem osespaços para verem os clipes das músicas que são especialmente para esses caps, bom, é isso. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

— Vocês se conhecem? Disse uma Sango um pouco confusa.

"InuYasha... Então este é o seu nome."

Kagome não pode deixar de notar o brilho de reconhecimento que passou pelos olhos do rapaz.

— Perdão, nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

— Creio que não, Sr. InuYasha. Ela olhou para seu adversário. — Bola nove na caçapa do canto.

O agente do FBI olhou para o bar.

— Hey, Sesshoumaru. Não sabia que trabalhava em bares agora.

O barman olhou para seu irmão e o ignorou deliberadamente, servindo mais um Sexo Na Praia para Kagura.

As doze bolas foram encaçapadas e, novamente Kagome ganhou. Ela ergueu uma garrafa de cerveja e olhou para todos no bar.

— Alguém mais quer me desafiar?

Ela e Sango riram.

— Eu.

Kagome olhou perplexa para InuYasha, ele havia retirado a jaqueta e pego um taco.

— Hooo, você joga, FBI?

Sango tinha as faces rosadas e estava parada encostada em uma pilastra, segurando uma garrafa.

— Um pouco. Não quer jogar contra mim, Capitã?

Àquela hora o bar já estava mais deserto e havia uns poucos bêbados dormindo com a cabeça na mesa ou caídos pelo chão.

— Aceito o desafio, mas tem de chamar um parceiro.

InuYasha olhou para Sesshoumaru, que negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Ah, qual é, Sesshoumaru! A moça já está bêbada o bastante, pode parar de servi-la.

O barman revirou os olhos e se dirigiu a mesa com um taco de sinuca nas mãos fortes. Kagome passou por InuYasha e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

— Junte as bolas.

Ela e Sango se prepararam, os cavalheiros insistiram para que fossem as primeiras. Kagome já esperava para fazer sua jogada quando Sesshoumaru colocou alguns copos na mesa.

— Tente não acertar neles, ou sua jogada não será válida. Quebre um copo e vocês perdem imediatamente.

Ele disse isso com um, pelo menos pareceu a Kagome, sorriso de sarcasmo, puro e simples. Ela novamente se abaixou e mirou.

— Sabe, isso seria mais interessante se houvesse uma aposta.

Ela olhou para InuYasha indagativa.

— Se nós perdermos, faremos algo que vocês quiserem e se vocês perderem Kagome será minha convidada. Topam?

Kagome abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sango já havia apertado a mão de seu parceiro.

— Feito.

— Vai Sesshoumaru!

Kagura estava com a voz pastosa e ria a beça, deixando o rapaz constrangido por ela.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso, faça sua jogada, Rolling Stones.

Kagome se abaixou e calculou o trajeto das bolas, era difícil fazer uma tacada que não batesse nos dois copos no centro da mesa. Finalmente, após imaginar a jogada ela acertou e nenhuma de suas bolas bateram nos copos mesmo que não tivesse acertado nas caçapas.

Sango conseguiu acertar a bola três e esta passou perto demais do copo. Os irmãos se olharam e Sesshoumaru jogou, acertando duas bolas de uma só vez. InuYasha também encaçapou uma bola e finalmente era a vez de Kagome novamente. InuYasha parou ao seu lado, encostando de leve no quadril da moça.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha de um jeito gostoso e perdeu a concentração imediatamente quando percebeu um par de olhos dourados lhe fitando... Calorosamente. Era a única palavra que conseguia exprimir seu olhar ardente. Ciente da sedução que exercia sobre ele, ela não se esqueceu do comprimento de sua saia ou do modo que se portava quando exagerava um pouco na bebida.

— Ande logo com isso... Kagome.

Ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios delgados do rapaz com tanto prazer a desconcertou e ela errou abola, que quase derrubou os dois copos. Ela se levantou novamente e colidiu seu corpo com o dele, que a segurou pela cintura para evitar que caísse.

Sango riu alto demais e Kagome se afastou dele ruborizada, enquanto Sesshoumaru revirava os olhos.

— Eu vou salvar essa!

Sango riu mais um pouco e se abaixou desajeitada. O copo se quebrou. Ela ria mais do que nunca.

— Ah, Sango!

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e saiu dali, enquanto a capitã ria descontroladamente.

— D-desculpe Ka-chan! Quer dizer, você tem que me agradecer!

— Sango-chan!

Kagome ruborizou nitidamente e ficou um pouco brava com Sango. Momentos depois ela sentiu a presença de InuYasha atrás dela.

— Vamos? Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Ela o olhou indignada.

— Se acha que vou para sua casa por causa de uma aposta que...

— Você não se pronunciou e isso diz que no fundo, no fundo você quer ir comigo.

— Você não me conhece.

— Conheço o bastante pra dizer que está bêbada.

— Eu não...

Ele a pegou pelo braço e ela protestou. InuYasha suspirou alto e disse algo sobre "fazer as coisas do jeito mais difícil" Então ele a pegou pela cintura e a lançou sobre o seu ombro, ignorando os tapas e socos que a moça acertava nas suas costas.

* * *

Música: Goodnight tonight – Guns n'Roses

Link: .com/watch?v=PLQx6_sgXAo&eurl=http%3A%2F%.%2Fguns-n-roses%2Fvideos%2FoAXgs_6xQLP%2F&feature=player_embedded


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

Ele a colocou no carro e foi para o banco do motorista, dirigindo rápido como sempre. Olhava ocasionalmente para ela, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava ali. Apesar de protestar Kagome ficou quieta, ela se lembrou do que Sango o chamou: FBI.

— Hey, por que a Sango te chamou de FBI?

— Por que a Capitã Sango andaria com uma ladra?

— É o que?!

— Você sabe do que eu to falando, Kagome.

"Droga! Ele realmente me reconheceu!"

— Não, eu não sei do que você está falando. Se você me "raptou" pra ficar me insultando pode parar com isso que eu não...

Ele gargalhou alto, de um jeito irônico que ela não havia visto nos olhos âmbares. Era superficial demais para ser verdade, ela queria acreditar nisto, pelo menos.

— Por favor, Kagome! Ambos sabemos que foi você que eu vi no museu.

— Que museu?! Está louco! Deixe-me sair daqui!

Ele a ignorou e a ladra bufou.

— Aonde vai me levar?

— Para o escritório do FBI em Washington D.C.

— Hey, mas não tem um...

— Calada.

"Esse cara é um antipático!"

— Nós vamos de Pasadena até Washington D.C. de carro?

Neste momento começou a chover forte, pedras de granizo caíam e faziam barulho no teto do carro. As portas estavam trancadas.

— Vá mais devagar! Nós vamos derrapar!

— Feh! Derrapar...

A chuva encharcou a rua e os pneus ameaçaram deslizar, Kagome gritou.

— VAI MAIS DEVAGAR, SEU INFELIZ!

Ele não desacelerou, gostava de torturar a garota que lhe dera uma coronhada na cabeça, ele admitia que ela era boa afinal ela tinha conseguido desmaiar ele, mas aquilo só o deixara mais irritado. Ele nunca encostara o dedo em uma mulher, pelo menos não para lhe bater com força demais.

Seu pensamento vagou para Kikyou e a lembrança da noite anterior ainda estava viva em sua mente. Ah, Kikyou.

"Iremos comemorar juntos como eu consegui prender esta farsante e nos casaremos Kikyou, sim, eu vou pedi-la em casamento, porque eu a amo."

Kagome o olhou, seu intenso olhar furioso tirou a concentração do rapaz que ficou chocado como um rosto tão delicado poderia exprimir tal sentimento com clareza tão absurda.

— Reduza!

Ele riu, agora a fúria dela se mostrava cômica.

— Se não reduzir eu...

— Vai fazer o que? Disse tirando as mãos do volante.

Ela tomou o volante em suas mãos e ele a empurrou. Os pneus derraparam, a pista estava molhada e escorregadia, nem a pé teriam se safado de uma boa queda. InuYasha virou a direção nervosamente enquanto Kagome rezava para Deus, a Deusa ou o que quer que fosse o Ser Superior.

A rodovia estadual 95 tinha uma boa curva na altura de South Gate, justamente onde o carro derrapou. A BMW de InuYasha saiu da estrada e capotou duas vezes.

Kagome saiu com alguns arranhões e ao olhar dentro do carro viu InuYasha preso entre as ferragens.

Ela pôs a língua para fora, lhe fazendo careta como uma criança de cinco anos.

— Feh! Tire-me daqui, desgraçada!

— Hm... Só por causa dessa sua delicadeza... Não! E você vai me levar para a prisão, não quero ser presa... Então, boa sorte.

Ela deu as costas para o agente especial que se encontrava perplexo, como ela podia negar-lhe ajuda?

"Não preciso mesmo dela, posso sair sozinho."

Ao tentar se mexer ele sentiu uma dor aguda no braço, algo tinha cortado a pele branca de InuYasha e o cheiro de seu próprio sangue inundou suas narina aguçadas. Se tentasse tirar seu braço de lá sozinho além de rasgar seu braço tinha uma boa chance de quebrar o ombro. Ele a olhou partir.

— Kagome!

Ela segurava um aparelho e andava de um lado para o outro. Quando ouviu seu nome ela se virou.

— Você vai me ajudar ou não?

— Não sei, talvez. Você sabe ser educado?

— Sua... Tudo bem. Você podia me ajudar a sair daqui.

Kagome o olhou, ela chegou mais perto e viu o sangue em seu braço direito.

— Você é destro?

— Que? O que isso tem haver?

Ela abriu a porta do carro e entrou.

— Você não vai poder atirar em mim.

Ela sorriu pra ele e o puxou para fora.

* * *

Música: Hands on me – Vanessa Carlton

Link: .com/watch?v=iNsRqTfWe0k&feature=fvst


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

— Feh!

InuYasha se levantou com a ajuda de Kagome e segurou o braço cortado para olhá-lo melhor. O corte tinha uma boa profundidade e deveria ter em torno de sete centímetros de comprimento. A moça tentou pegar em seu braço para dar uma olhada e ele se negou dizendo que estava tudo bem.

— Não seja cabeça-dura! Isso vai infeccionar.

— Se você puser a mão também!

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a cortou.

— Acho que estamos em South Gate. Ou nos confins dele.

Ambos olharam de volta, a madrugada só fizera piorar o estado do local que era tomado por uma mata densa e não tinha nenhum sinal de casas ou coisas do tipo. A chuva estava deixando-os ensopados.

Eles se abrigaram debaixo de uma árvore e InuYasha pegou seu celular.

— Sem sinal.

Ele disse alguns palavrões em voz baixa e passou a mão pelo cabelo prateado.

— A gente pode achar algum lugar pra passar a noite.

— Ah, é? Tipo o que?

— Tipo aquele motel ali.

A moça apontou um motel a mais ou menos duzentos metros de onde estavam e InuYasha fez uma expressão do tipo "eu já sabia".

Ambos andaram até o motel e a recepcionista os olhou de forma interessada. Era loira e tinha grandes olhos azuis marcados com muita maquiagem, era muito bonita. InuYasha olhou para Kagome e sorriu de um jeito cínico.

— Deixa isso por minha conta.

Ele foi até a recepcionista e usou seu melhor tom galanteador.

— Só temos uma suíte.

— Uma suíte?!

Kagome olhou para moça indignada.

— É, só uma. A presidencial.

"Se Deus existe, ele com certeza está zombando de mim nesse exato momento."

A suíte presidencial daquele motel com certeza era muito bonita. As paredes eram de um tom de vermelho vivo e tinha alguns painéis de madeira, mofada em alguns pedaços. A cama era redonda e o cobertor tinha o mesmo tom de vermelho das paredes. E o clássico de um motel, um espelho no teto.

— Oh, meu Deus. Eu estou em um filme de terror.

Kagome estava certa. A suíte tinha o tom sensual de um filme e o temporal com direito a raios lá fora, só se intensificava mais e mais.

— Deixa de besteira, pff.

Ele havia tirado a camisa e a jaqueta de couro deixando a mostra seu tórax definido. Parecia não se importar com a presença da ladra.

— Hey! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Tirando minhas roupas molhadas e indo dormir. Ah, para com esse falso moralismo, até parece que nunca viu um homem sem camisa antes.

Ele se preparava para despir a calça quando algo o acertou em cheio.

— O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SUA MALUCA?

— Se você vai ficar pelado nem pense em fazer isso na minha frente, use este roupão.

— Eu não vou usar esse roupão, você tem ideia de quantas bactérias tem aqui?

— Imagine nessa cama.

Ele olhou para a cama.

— Tem razão, os maiores focos bacteriais são: a cama, o carpete e a banheira.

Ela olhou em volta, ele tinha razão, estava frio e as roupas molhadas não iam ajudar muito. Ela o olhou raivosa, como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa dele.

— Se vira. Não quero ninguém me espiando.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Como se eu fosse querer espiar uma magrela feito você.

— Magrela?!

Ela bufou e tirou as roupas, sua saia estava ensopada, assim como sua blusa dos Rolling Stones e seu cabelo. Rapidamente se enrolou na toalha e ambos se deitaram, distantes.

Foi quando eles ouviram alguns gritos, provavelmente da suíte ao lado. Eles se entreolharam envergonhados e novamente Kagome notou o corpo do rapaz, os braços eram musculosos e torneados e suas costas também.

Seus olhos escuros analisaram cada pedaço dele à mostra e de repente ela se sentiu fria. Em questões de temperatura.

InuYasha sentiu algo gelado se encostar nele e olhou para a moça.

— Pelo amo de Deus, Kagome! O que você está fazendo?

— Estou com frio e você é quente.

— E daí?

— E daí que assim nossas temperaturas vão se igualar.

Ele a olhou, a ladra que lhe dera tanto trabalho, agora estava seminua e em sua cama. E ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava tanto Kikyou, eram diferentes.

Ele a abraçou e a puxou para si.

— Está mais quente?

— Com certeza.

* * *

Música: Hot'n'Cold

Link: .com/watch?v=yY3CehyfUko


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

Ela buscou sua boca e acabou beijando seu queixo, a pequena camada de barba roçou em seus lábios. Ele a olhou, sentia sua pele fria em contato com sua pele quente, sentia o corpo dela se encaixar perfeitamente no seu e sentiu que não resistiria.

Com mãos fortes ele segurou seu queixo e, finalmente, suas bocas se encontraram voluptuosamente. Kagome delirava com seus beijos pelo pescoço, ela o segurava pela nuca, não deixando o agente especial parar.

E ele não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer isso. Mudando a direção dos beijos para os seios ele a levou ao céu quando sua boca foi ao encontro dos mamilos da moça. Ele os sugava com vontade levando-a ao êxtase.

— InuYasha...

Ambos estavam totalmente irracionais, todos os jogos e cautelas deixados de lado. Eram um só corpo, um só sentimento, um só arrebatamento.

Ele se pôs em cima dela e tirou-lhe os cabelos da face, sim ela era uma ladra, e ele sabia que agora ela tinha posto seu coração junto com seus outros souvenires. Ela se levantou e grudou mais uma vez seus lábios ao dele.

Ele a abraçou e a pôs em seu colo e ambos tiraram a única peça de roupa que faltava. InuYasha a levantou e a penetrou, ela fechava os olhos e se movimentava em total sintonia com ele, primeiro de forma lenta, depois de um jeito rápido e insano, ambos sussurrando seus nomes e pedindo para que não parassem. Seus gemidos sendo abafados por beijos ou mordidas no ombro, no caso de InuYasha.

Enfim, eles chegaram ao ponto máximo quase ao mesmo tempo, seus corpos suados e cansados pediam para não se separar e eles dormiram juntos, abraçados.

Os raios solares que entravam pela janela despertaram Kagome e ela olhou em volta. A noite anterior veio em flashes e ela se sentiu uma mulher completa novamente. Levantou-se com cuidado, enrolada no lençol e olhou para InuYasha. O agente do FBI estava deitado, nu, enrolado nos lençóis, sua expressão serena e quase angelical.

Kagome refreou o impulso que teve de se deitar e novamente continuar aquele rito, se concentrou eu achar suas roupas e se vestir.

Kikyou não conseguia falar com InuYasha fazia dois déias e ela estava preocupada. Ele sempre ligava pra ela. Sempre. O celular dele estava sempre dando desligado e a recepcionista do hotel onde ele estava hospedado dissera que ele já havia pago pela sua estadia e que havia ido embora um dia antes, aquilo não estava lhe cheirando bem.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Sim.

— Ouça, desculpe o incômodo, mas InuYasha está com você?

— Não.

Ele era seco e frio, nunca gostara dela, mas não se importava, ao menos não naquele momento.

— Você tem visto ele nestes últimos dias? Ele não...

— Ele foi ao bar um dia desses.

— Ao bar?

— Sim. E saiu acompanhado por uma moça.

— Uma moça?! Mas o que...

A linha havia ficado muda! Sesshoumaru havia desligado na cara dela e ela o odiou por alguns instantes, não gostava de ser ignorada.

"Uma moça?! Quem o InuYasha pensa que é por me largar aqui e sair com umazinha qualquer?"

Quando InuYasha acordou, o sol já estava no meio do céu e ele não viu nenhum sinal de Kagome no quarto. Enrolando-se no lençol, ele verificou o banheiro e não a achando ele se vestiu e, ao olhar novamente para a cama, viu um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado.

"Desculpe, foi preciso.

Kagome."

Na carteira estavam, somente, os poucos cartões de crédito que ele tinha, seus documentos e o crachá do FBI. Todo o dinheiro havia sumido.

"Droga! Já é a segunda vez que essa desgraçada me engana!"

Ele desceu rapidamente as escadas para o saguão e encontrou a mesma recepcionista da noite anterior retocando a maquiagem em um pequeno espelho.

— A moça que estava com você? Ah, sim, a morena bonita. Ela foi embora, acho que há umas três horas.

— TRÊS HORAS?!

Os ali hospedados viam o agente do FBI gritando com a recepcionista e cochichavam entre si. A voz de Sesshoumaru veio em sua cabeça.

"Gritar com ela não adianta, seja homem e vá atrás da ladra."

— Feh! Pelo menos uma vez este maldito está certo.

Seu celular estava sem bateria e o carro estava capotado. Kikyou provavelmente estaria movendo mundos e fundos para falar com ele. Era questão de espera.

Uma hora depois ele estava em um carro da Interpol, com Kikyou ao seu lado.

— Você trouxe aquela mulher para um motel, InuYasha?

— Que? Que mulher?

Ela colocou as mãos nas têmporas, ele havia lhe causado uma forte dor de cabeça por causa de sua irresponsabilidade. Era sempre InuYasha a razão de suas dores de cabeça. Sua irmã lhe dizia que ele era irresponsável, imaturo, mas eram sempre situações onde se podia aceitar, se é que podia, tal comportamento, mas não agora.

A traição foi como um punhal fundo em seu coração, que agora era pura dor e amargura, o sangue que escorria dele se refletiam em suas lágrimas e, por um momento, ela achou que estas lágrimas fossem negras.

— Esta é a última vez que lhe salvo! Não conte com minha ajuda novamente!

— Kikyou...

— Estou farta, InuYasha! Farta! Farta de suas irresponsabilidades, farta de sua infantilidade, farta desta sua infidelidade!

O carro parou e ela abriu a porta.

— Adeus InuYasha.

* * *

Música: Touch my body – Mariah Carey

Link: .com/watch?v=CzxR8OH-fDQ&feature=fvst


	10. Chapter 10

InuYasha não sabia o que dizer. Kikyou, a mulher que amava e adorava, estava lhe mandando embora, pondo um ponto final na relação, mais uma vez ele culpou Kagome. O agente especial InuYasha, que era corajoso e não tinha medo de criminosos, o agente especial InuYasha que era durão e confiante, não sabia o que fazer. A confusão que sentia era mostrada nos orbes dourados que encararam os olhos negros e magoados de Kikyou.

Ele não disse nada e saiu do carro, a franja lhe cobriu os olhos e sua expressão tornou-se sombria. O carro partiu antes que ele pudesse se virar.

"Não adianta InuYasha, não há volta. Não o receberei de novo até que seja maduro o suficiente para isso, mesmo que isto me parta o coração..."

Kikyou abaixou a cabeça e chorou, as lágrimas eram teimosas e insistiam em correr pela face branca da mulher. Ela parou o carro e encostou o rosto no volante, tomando fôlego.

Seu organismo parecia responder à sua dor emocional. A garganta fechara, o coração estava descompassado, as mãos tremiam e ela suava frio. Ela ofegou e pôs o carro em movimento de novo, tinha casos para resolver e seu passaporte a carimbar.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama e olhou para Kagura. Seu cabelo negro como a noite estava revolto e espalhado pelo travesseiro. Ele a contemplou por alguns minutos, nunca imaginaria encontrar uma mulher como aquela em um bar trash como aquele.

Ele se lembrava até hoje do dia que renunciara seu cargo na CIA e fora trabalhar naquele bar. Para ser mais humano, a CIA tinha a fama de deixar seus homens feito robôs e ele sabia que ficaria assim, mesmo tendo a personalidade fria, seu coração e seu sanguem ainda eram quentes.

O calor humano do Dobler's fazia-lhe bem, conviver com as pessoas mesmo sem tocá-las ou conversar com elas, aquilo lhe fazia bem e em sua solidão ele nunca sentira a necessidade de uma companhia.

Aquecia-lhe também o fogo nos olhos de Kagura. Aqueles olhos vermelhos que percrustavam os seus e o toque de sua pele fria e alva.

Sesshoumaru se vestiu e quando voltou ao quarto Kagura também havia feito o mesmo, ou pelo menos estava tentando, ela lutava contra o fecho do mini-vestido que usava. Ele tirou seus cabelos negros da nuca e a ajudou a vencer aquela guerra.

— Obrigada.

Ela sorriu e Sesshoumaru a observou em fascinação muda.

— Está na hora, Kagura. Você tem que ir para o trabalho.

— Sim, está na hora.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta.

— Você vai assim?

— Como? – ela se virou.

— Com esse pedaço de pano que mal lhe cobre o corpo. Troque de roupa.

Ela o olhou, o sorriso cínico e malicioso brincou em seus lábios e ela deixou o apartamento sem dizer nada.

Kagome já estava no avião, o dinheiro que pegara na carteira de InuYasha mal cobrira metade da passagem, mas não podia usar cartões de crédito, eram rastreados facilmente. A outra parte do dinheiro ela pegou em seu apartamento e se livrou de tudo que poderia incriminá-la, inclusive o diamante que ela guardou em um cofre em um de seus paraísos fiscais, lá o sigilo era garantido e poderia buscá-lo a hora que quisesse.

O avião a levaria para Londres, onde ela mudaria de identidade e de visual, teria que abandonar os amigos. Sango, Kagura, a família...

Tudo lhe era intensamente doloroso, mas o que podia fazer? Ser presa? Ter seu rosto estampado em jornais? Não, definitivamente não.

E InuYasha... Ah, InuYasha! Ele iria denunciá-la, colocar seus homens atrás dela e caçá-la como um cão caça uma raposa. E ela era essa raposa, inteligente, ágil e sagaz, uma raposa perigosa.

Nenhuma aeromoça está desconfiada dela, isso é bom.

[...]

— COMO AINDA NÃO ACHARAM ELA? A CARA DELA ESTÁ ESTAMPADA EM TUDO QUANTO É LUGAR!

— O nosso palpite é que ela esteja usando documentos falsos.

InuYasha levou a mão às têmporas, Kagome estava lhe dando mais dor de cabeça do que ele pensava. Durante três meses ele tem procurado por ela. Ele contatou a Interpol e eles também a procuram em outros países.

— Saia, Myouga.

Nunca mais vira Kikyou. Ela o evitava ao máximo e pedira transferência para outro caso. Estava sozinho nessa.

"É o que dizem: Se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo."

— Yoko? Mande-me os relatórios que vieram da Interpol ontem.

— Sim, Sr. Taishou, é pra já.

Alguns minutos depois Yoko entrou com os relatórios e os colocou na mesa do patrão. Yoko era bonita e tinha cabelos castanhos claros que estavam sempre presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, usava roupas simples e óculos.

— Obrigada.

InuYasha recolheu todos os relatórios que havia recebido da Interpol e leu um por um. Tinha esperança de que, talvez, pudessem haver algumas pistas que tivessem passado despercebidas na primeira, e única vez, que os lera.

Os relatórios tinham diferentes endereços: Japão, Itália, Espanha entre tanto outros. O último viera de Paris e segundo suas fontes ela estava lá.

"Mulher suspeita vista próxima ao Louvre. Estatura mediana, magra, pele branca e cabelos negros e longos. Estrutura facial confere. Sem família ou amigos. Sem digitais ou DNA no sistema. Investigação em andamento."

Ele pegou o fone do aparelho.

— Yoko? Reserve uma passagem para mim no próximo voo para Paris. Ainda hoje.

"Se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo. Veremos se é você, Kagome. Eu verei."

* * *

Música: Everybody's Fool – Evanescence

Link: .com/watch?v=ewO5NWQ97sI&feature=fvst


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome havia aderido à moda parisiense, agora usava os cabelos lisos e cortara a franja rente a sobrancelha, o batom escarlate que usava deixava um ar sensual no finos lábios e os óculos escuros ajudavam o seu disfarce. A venda do diamante a Naraku fora fácil e rápida, ela depositou vinte e cinco milhões nas Ilhas Cayman e construíra uma vida simples e sem suspeitas em Paris, a cidade luz.

Graças às odiosas aulas de francês que tivera quando criança, sua pronúncia era impecável. Ela também não se preocupava, tinha um patrimônio modesto e não tinha família ou amigos, mas em uma cidade como aquela ninguém se importaria realmente com ela.

Andava pelas ruas como se estivesse em casa, e ela se sentia segura pela primeira vez desde que fugira do país. Embora sentisse a falta de Inuyasha ela sabia que jamais poderia ve-lo novamente. Pelo menos não enquanto tivesse a Interpol em seus calcanhares.

Ela entrou em um pequeno e sofisticado café, tinha um encontro com alguém que a ajudaria em seu grande roubo ao Museu do Louvre, estava um quarto de hora adiantada, mas qual o problema? Ela gostava de ser a primeira. Em tudo.

InuYasha havia acabado de chegar ao Aeroporto Paris-Charles de Gaulle e viu um motorista segurando uma placa onde se lia "Taisho". Ele fez um sinal ao empregado e, após passar pela alfândega, seguiu com ele até seu hotel.

Ele se arrumou e pegou uma mala escondida debaixo de sua cama. Havia um bilhete.

"Espero que isso seja o suficiente."

Para ele era.

Na hora exata que haviam combinado, Kagome viu seu novo parceiro entrar pela porta. Ele parecia tão... Familiar. Ela retirou os óculos escuros e a boina francesa. E acenou.

"É agora."

InuYasha sempre havia pensado nesse momento. O que dizer, o que fazer, havia pensado em tudo que diria a ela quando a encontrasse, pensava que estava preparado, Mas obviamente não estava.

Ao ve-la parada e tão bonita, cada vez mais parecida com Kikyou, ele ofegou, e por um só segundo, pensou em desistir de tudo: FBI, casa, sua família. Como poderia enganar seu coração?

Mesmo assim ele atravessou o salão em passos rápidos, ritmados e duros. Ela sorriu, mostrando os dentes simétricos e brancos.

"Deus."

Ele se sentou e colocou a maleta ao seu lado.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Eu sou...  
- Eu sei quem você é, InuYasha.

Ela puxou a barba falsa, fazendo-o sentir dor mais uma vez.

- Como você...  
- Seus olhos. Nunca vi outro par brilhar com tanta intensidade, ou que tenha esta mesma cor. E seu andar.

Ele ainda estava exasperado. Toda a paixão em ebulição e a raiva por ter sido descoberto. Mas ele ainda conseguia devora-la com os olhos.

- E então? O que vai fazer agora? Me prender? Talvez me matar? Oh, me esqueci que a al ada do FBI não chega até Paris.

Ele se recuperou rapidamente.

- Não, mas a polícia francesa está logo ali, bem do outro lado desta parede. Só saia comigo, bem devagar, e resolveremos isso nos Estados Unidos.  
- Não quero ir com você.  
- Esse seu joguinho de sedução não vai funcionar de novo.  
- Só se você tiver virado gay nesse meio tempo.

Ela passou a mão por suas próprias curvas, desde os seios até os quadris.

- Se não, eu sei muito bem como te derrubar.

E ela estava certa, ele sabia disso, ela sabia disso.

- E é por isso que eu vim com ele.

Kagome ergueu os olhos e a viu. Uma mulher alta, e tão pálida quanto ela. Seus cabelos tinham o mesmo corte, embora o dela fosse ainda mais longo. Vestia-se com um terno cinza-chumbo e sapatos de couro pretos.

Ele a olhou com o mesmo espanto da ladra.

- Kikyou.  
- Agente Taisho.

Ela foi tão formal, tão fria e distante que ele se sentia mal. Por tudo que causara a ela. Por todos os problemas, e por isso se entendia Kagome.

- Vamos, Kagome. Seremos rápidos.  
- Não vou me entregar.  
- Muito bem. Vou ter de fazer isso do jeito difícil. _Maintenant._

Ao som daquela palavra dois policiais invadiram o pequeno café e algemaram a ladra. Ela tentou protestar, mas eles foram mais fortes e a enfiaram no banco traseiro de uma viatura.

Ela não o olhou nem por um segundo. Nem quando, ainda algemada, fora forçada a entrar em um avião com ele. Nem quando ele perguntou se ela estava bem.

O voo de volta para Washington fora bem silencioso.


	12. Chapter 12

As algemas lhe machuvam os pulsos, seus cabelos estavam despenteados e suas roupas amassadas. Nunca antes fora tão humilhada, nunca antes tivera tanto ódio. Estava esperando em uma típica sala de interrogatório do FBI, espelho, uma mesa de ferro, cadeiras desconfortáveis. Tudo lhe lembrava um filme policial ruim.

Ela esperava ansiosamente que InuYasha entrasse por aquela porta, esperava confrontá-lo.

Ela bateu coms as mãos na mesa, estava impaciente.

— Hey, quanto tempo me deixarão aqui? Não confessarei sozinha!

Do outro lado do espelho InuYasha e seu chefe conversavam.

— Ela não tem a mínima intenção de se entregar, senhor.

— Faça-a confessar, não me importo como, ela já nos deu muita dor de cabeça.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro antes de sair da sala e se encaminhar à outra anexa.

Quando ele entrou na sala, Kagome o encarou.

— Por que diabos eu estou presa aqui?

— Srta. Higurashi, você está sendo acusada de furto de obras de arte de diversos museus famosos.

Ele jogou algumas fotos em cima da mesa e as virou para ela. Ela reconheceu seus Caravaggios e um Monet, os outros não eram tão famosos e eram só para os caprichos de Naraku.

— São quadros muito bonitos, sem dúvida, InuYasha, mas sinto lhe informar que não roubei nenhum deles.

— Srta. Higurashi você tem álibis para os roubos?

— Moro sozinha, se conseguir fazer meu gato falar ele lhe dirá.

— Pense bem srta. Higurashi, talvez possamos fazer um acordo.

— Um acordo? Você quer que eu confesse alguns crimes que eu não cometi e ainda quer me fazer um acordo?

— Kagome...

— Você tem provas contra mim, agente Taisho?

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e pegou mais alguns papéis de dentro de uma pasta escura.

— Eu a reconheci em um roubo ao museu, em Pasadena.

Ele pegou uma ficha.

— Uau, eu tenho um arquivo só para mim.

— Você conhecia os detalhes da operação no museu, é a melhor amiga da Capitã Sango, sabia os defeitos do esquema porque a ajudou com ele, não é?

— Sim eu a ajudei, porque ela é minha amiga, mas não roubei nada.

— Por que a ajudou, srta?

— Sou boa em estratégia, planejamentos e sou boa em observar o comportamento das pessoas. Sango me deu um perfil, eu dei a ela uma estratégia.

— Isso é frequente?

— Não, tudo isso é extraoficial.

— Então você estava a par de todos os detalhes da operação.

— Sim, foi o que eu disse.

— Mas mesmo assim afirma que não é uma ladra?

— Sim.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e a encarou novamente, tão controlada, mas cheia de ódio.

— Você viaja bastante, não é Kagome?

— Não sei se se pode chamar de bastante.

— Para onde costuma ir?

— Gosto das praias da Europa, às vezes vou até o Japão visitar minha família.

— De onde tira todo o dinheiro para estas viagens?

— Bem, eu trabalho.

— Sim, como professora de informática. Mas o que mais me intriga é como alguém que trabalha em um curso de informática consegue ir ao Japão de tempos em tempos e viver em um apartamento avaliado em cem mil dólares. E por que alguém tão honesta como a senhorita possui cinquenta milhões em uma conta nas Ilhas Cayman.

Ela ofegou, e olhou para os papéis à sua frente. Fotos suas em Paris, Amsterdã, Londres e em outras cidades onde havia se escondido. Havia seus extratos do banco, suas contas de telefone e fichas de todos para quem ela já ligou.

— Este aqui, ele apontou para um número, é um celular pré pago e descartável, após os roubos, havia sempre um celular diferente para o qual você ligava, como você explica isso?

— Eu gostaria de um advogado agora.

Quando seu advogado entrou pela porta, Kagome deu graças a Deus, não era Kagura, mas um amigo dela que vivia em Washington.

— Antes que isto comece, agente, gostaria de saber quais os crimes pelos quais minha cliente está sendo indiciada.

— Furto qualificado, obstrução da justiça e lavagem de dinheiro.

— Lavagem de dinheiro? Ficou doido InuYasha?

Ela bufava de raiva.

— E se fizermos um acordo?

InuYasha encarou o advogado, era um tanto gordo e meio careca, mas parecia um homem muito ardiloso.

— Se ela confessar eu tenho certeza que posso fazer a promotoria pegar leve com ela.

Ela precisava pensar rápido. Precisava ser esperta agora.

"Se eu me salvar dessa prometo nunca mais roubar nada, nem uma bala."

Ela acenou para seu advogado e cochichou algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

— Vamos lhe fazer uma proposta. Ela lhe entrega todo o dinheiro que conseguiu com as obras roubadas e o nome de seus clientes.

— Isso não é nada, não posso fazê-la sair ilesa só com isso, Higurashi.

— Pense bem InuYasha, posso ser jovem, mas tenho clientes importantes. Cachorro grande.

— Como por exemplo?

— Só digo se me livrar das acusações.

Ele suspirou, isto estava sendo mais difícil do que ele esperava. Ela acenou para ele, e disse algumas palavras em seu ouvido. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele teve certeza de que ia desmaiar.

— Kagome...

— Eu digo o nome dos clientes, devolvo o dinheiro e você me acusa só de obstrução de justiça, aí eu pago a minha fiança e serei novamente uma mulher livre. E se isso não for o bastante, eu sei de alguns podres bem interessantes de algumas pessoas.

O promotor estava na sala anexa àquela, ouvindo tudo.

— Seria uma ótima oportunidade, Capitão. E podemos não revelar a identidade dela, ou talvez o FBI lhe dê uma nova.

— Na verdade, Smith, eu tenho outros planos para essa garota.

O capitão se aproximou do microfone.

— InuYasha, aceite o acordo.

Lá no fundo ele sabia que estava realmente tentado a aceitar o acordo, não que fosse tão bom, todos sabem que muitos homens de poder compram quadros roubados.—

— Muito bem, eu quero uma lista com nomes e endereços.

— Muito bem. Temos Naraku e...

— Opa! Naraku?

— É, eu sei, procurado em trinta estados por crimes diversos desde extrosão, homicídios, assalto à mão armada, estelionato à venda de armas.

Ele ficou boquiaberto. Naraku estava no topo dos criminosos mais procurados pelo FBI há mais de dois anos.

— Mas... Você tem contatos com ele, não é?

— Na verdade, InuYasha, você arruinou todas as chances de eu conseguir um contato com ele.

— Agente Taisho, se prometer livrar a minha cliente de todas as acusações tenho certeza que ela se esforçaria ao máximo para...

— Muito bem, ela estará livre de todas as acusações, se nos ajudar a prender Naraku.

Ela se levantou e encarou o homem que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

— Opa, espera um pouco, meu bem. Você quer me transformar em uma agente?

— Ou isso ou vai para a prisão federal.

— Muito bem, acho que essa roupa vai ficar linda em mim.

InuYasha retirou as algemas dos pulsos delicados.

— Ouça... Promotor...?

— Smith, Bob Smith.

— Eu vou precisar de passagens para Paris. E roubar um quadro pela última vez.

— Kagome, não pode simplesmente lhe dar um quadro falso?

— Ficou louco, InuYasha? Você sabe com quem _eu _estou lidando? Por que vocês, bonitos, vão sentar seus traseiros em algum café enquanto eu vou arriscar a minha vida com um quadro falso. Ou vão ficar em vans, filmando tudo?

O promotor e o advogado se entreolharam.

— Por que não discutimos isto com mais calma?

— Mais calma? Olha, depois eu faço um bilhete de desculpas e devolvo o quadro, mas, agora, eu tenho um negócio a fazer. Então me deem algumas semanas, e duas passagens para Paris que terão Naraku nas mãos. Mas eu exijo proteção.

— Muito bem. Srta. Higurashi, por hoje você está liberada.

— Muito obrigada, promotor.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos e suas roupas, ao passar por InuYasha ela voltou e lhe deu um tapa.

— Babaca.

— Você quer ficar detida aqui?

Ele segurou seu pulso com força.

— Me larga, seu brutamontes!

— Srta. Higurashi!

Ela olhou para seu advogado e para o promotor.

— Planejem tudo. O que decidirem, eu faço.

E finalmente saiu pela porta.


	13. Chapter 13

Uma equipe foi designada para a armadilha. Kagome voltaria para Paris, arranjaria um emprego no Museu e contaria com aparelhagem sofisticada o suficiente para roubar o quadro que quisesse. Mas um em especial lhe chamava a atenção. _Le Joconde _ou a Mona Lisa. Toda a aparelhagem que tinha fora comprada com seu próprio dinheiro, é óbvio. O FBI só lhe dera a passagem.

Era meia noite, e ela já estava dentro do museu. Um dos guardas estava dormindo, fácil demais. Bem, quando se é uma rainha dos disfarces, nada é fácil demais.

Algumas horas antes...

_- Como vai, François?_

_- Estou ótimo, srta. Nakamura. Vai se encontrar com o curador?_

_- Ainda pretendo conseguir minha vaga de restauradora aqui._

_- Boa sorte, senhorita._

_- Obrigada, você é um amor._

_Ela pegou sua pasta e rumou até o escritório , mexendo confiantemente em seus óculos com aro de tartaruga. A peruca ruiva lhe dava um certo ar selvagem que ela adorava, estava irreconhecível._

_- Srta. Nakamura, devo dizer..._

_- Louise, por favor._

_Ela lhe deu um sorriso deslumbrante._

_- Louise, então. Suas referências são realmente ótimas, mas temos um ótimo restaurador por aqui._

_Ela pensou rápido._

_- Oh, sim, eu sei. Admiro muito o trabalho do sr. Mollière, por isso me candidatei como assistente dele._

_- Sinto muito, srta. Nakamura, talvez mais tarde, quando tiver terminado a faculdade._

_- Sim, pode ter certeza que entrarei em contato. Muito obrigada pela sua atenção. Com licença._

_Ela tentou sair abalada, e esbarrou no guarda de segurança._

_- Oh, me desculpe, François._

_De repente lhe ocorreu uma ideia, era arriscado, é claro, mas o que não era arriscado em sua vida? E não estava se arriscando por sua liberdade?_

_- A senhorita está bem?_

_- Não, acho que não. Preciso de um café, gostaria de me acompanhar?_

Agora François jazia no chão. E ela se movia furtivamente por entre os corredores.

"Onde fica aquela maldita tela?"

_- A Mona Lisa? Com centenas de quadros você quer logo a Mona Lisa?_

_- Quer algo melhor para a minha aposentadoria?_

_- Não podia ser uma coisa mais fácil?_

_- E não interessante? Esta foi a última oferta que Naraku me fez._

Ela correu pelos corredores, como era magra, foi fácil passar pelas grades e atingir o painel de segurança.

E então ela avistou seu alvo, em seu descanso eterno, lá estava a Mona Lisa.

- Achei você!

Ela pegou um pequeno martelo, havia um vidro de proteção, e assim que o quebrasse, todos os alarmes iriam disparam, então ela colocou entre a grade e a parede, sua pistola, isso a impediria de fechar. Depois ela teria quer abrir caminho pela claraboia de vidro e só então, entrar no carro e fugir.

"Como tenho feito toda a mina vida."

_Horas antes:_

- _Kagome..._

_Ela se virou, InuYasha estava logo atrás dela. Ele havia a ajudado com todos os detalhes, pontos cegos e tudo o mais._

_- Eu só queria te desejar boa sorte._

_Ela o olhou com desprezo._

_- Considere isso feito._

_E lhe deu as costas._

Ela ergueu seu martelo e acertou o vidro com toda força. Luzes se acenderam, ela sabia que neste momento a polícia francesa estava se preparando para ir até lá, tinha doi ou três minutos. Com força, ela bateu contra o vidro mais uma vez e pegou o quadro, cortando parte do tecido de sua roupa.

Nem um pouco abalada, ela correu para a saída, passando pela grande quase fechada. Puxou sua pistola de volta e correu para debaixo da claraboia. Ela apontou a pistola para cima, e ao apertar o gatilho, um fio de aço irrompeu do cano, com quatro gancho na ponta. Ela colocou a touca, e novamente puxou o gatinlho, no momento em que os policias adentraram o salão, e ela subiu, rápido demais para parar, bateu com o ombro esquerdo na parede, e ouviu o estalo dos ossos.

- Merda.

Ela correu para o carro, mas ele não estava lá.

Bom, ela é uma ladra, não? PArtiu o vidro do primeiro carro que viu, puxou os fios da painel e acelerou.

Depois do primeiro quarteirão, dois carros pretos emparelharam com ela, garças a Deus, era o FBI.

Desfazendo-se do carro roubado, entrou no furgão e foi em direção ao hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Dentro do furgão, InuYasha estava preocupado. Kagome havia machucado o ombro, talvez quebrado alguns ossos.

- Me deixa ver isso!

- Não vou deixar! Me deixa em paz, InuYasha!

- Você está ferida!

- Mas você não é médico!

Mas não era por isso que ela não queria se deixar tocar, não sabia o que o toque da pele dele poderia provocar nela.

- Eu só quero um médico.

- Não pode consultar um médico, Kagome. Os policiais viram o seu ferimento.

- Eu tenho um encontro amanhã, InuYasha, o que quer que eu faça?

O agente do FBI abaixou a cabeça, infelizmente, ele tinha uma ideia. O médico que o FBI havia trago, lhe examinou, indo logo após relatar o ocorrido ao agente Taisho.

- Fragmento proximal está elevado e o fragmento distal afundou.

- Tradução.

- Ela fraturou a clavícula. Já imobilizei seu braço e lhe dei alguns paliativos, em um mês estará bem. Ela não deve fazer exercícios nem se mexer muito.

No dia seguinte ela ligou para o celular que Naraku tinha lhe dado.

- Naraku, é Kagome. Eu consegui.

- Amanhã, Rue du Champ de Mars, 22. Te espero às duas.

Ela desligou o telefone e abanou a cabeça para InuYasha.

À exatas duas horas, lá estava ela. Com grandes óculos escuros e uma boina. O local combinado era um restaurante, _La Taverna._ Folheava uma revista, quando um cavalheiro sentou em sua mesa.

Naraku era um homem extremamente bonito. Cabelos negros e longos, vestia um terno de corte impecável.

- Então você veio me encontrar? É a primeira vez que nos vemos pessoalmente.

- Eu estava na cidade. Trouxe o que eu lhe pedi?  
- Sim, está dentro desta caixa.

Era uma caixa de papelão, imitando a caixa de algum móvel. Ela olhou para ela desconfiado.

- Espero que não seja falso. Ou mato você.

Ela retirou os óculos e sorriu. Um casal que estava sentado na mesa atrás da sua se levantou e algemou o homem.

Kikyou levantou da mesa e andou em direção ao seu carro, um homem saiu de dentro do carro de Naraku e apontou uma arma para ela. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela buscou por sua pequena arma.

Ele a alvejou três vezes, e saiu em disparada. Ela caiu no chão, e a última visão que teve, foi InuYasha ajoelhado sobre seu corpo.

Ela acordou no hospital, três dias depois. Uma das balas tinha atravessado seu pulmão e ela respirava por máquinas. InuYasha estava sentado ao seu lado e deu um pulo quando a viu acordar.

- Kikyou! Eu pensei que você...

- Naraku... Ele...

- Ele foi preso, Kikyou.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente.

- Não... Vou...Morrer, InuYasha. Pode... Pode ir... Embora.

- Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha.

- Você tem... Que testemunhar... Contra Naraku.

Com a pouca força que lhe restava, ela o empurrou pra longe. Ele entendeu a mensagem.

_Um mês depois:_

- Que o réu por favor se levante. Que o júri se levante. Quanto à acusação de homicídios diversos e atentado contra a vida de uma agente?

- Culpado.

- Quanto às acusações de latrocínio, estelionato e tráfico de objetos roubados?

- Culpado.

- Quanto às acusações de porte ilegal de arma e venda ilegal de armamentos?

- Culpado.

- O réu foi culpado de todas as acusações e agora eu o setencio à prisão perpétua em uma prisão federal.

Em um carro, do lado de fora do tribunal, Kagome esperava ansiosamente pelo resultado. InuYasha entrou no carro e a olhou.

- Kagome, você agora é uma mulher livre, está livre de todas as acusações contra você e livre para sair do país.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Como está seu braço?

- Bem melhor, acabei de vir do hospital. Mas nunca mais poderei roubar algo novamente.

Ele sorriu para ela. Despedindo-se, a jovem saiu do carro.

- Kagome!

Ela se voltou para ele.

- Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite?

- Eu adoraria, ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Dois anos depois:_

- Sango! Sango! Meu vestido, o último botão soltou e eu não consigo alcançá-lo!

- Você é totalmente neurótica! Se eu soubesse que seria assim nunca aceitaria ser sua dama de honra.

- Deixa de ser tagarela e abotoe logo isso, está quase na hora, a limusine já vai passar pra nos buscar!

Seu celular tocou, era Kagura.

- Onde você está? InuYasha já está pensando que você fugiu!

- Estou a caminho. Ela entrou na limusine. - Ouça, Kagura, Kikyou está aí?

- O quê?

- Kikyou! Ela está aí?

- Não, Kagome.

Ela suspirou e desligou o celular.

- Por que perguntou dela?

Ela sorriu para Sango.

- Achei que, talvez, ela pudesse fazer InuYasha mudar de ideia.

- Ele nunca mudaria de ideia, ele te ama.

- É.

A capitã sorriu.

- E tudo graças à minha tacada desajeitada.

Kagome não disse nada, só sorriu.

Sua entrada na igreja foi triunfal, ela estava linda e todos a admiraram, seu avô a levou ao altar, e beijou sua testa ao entregá-la para InuYasha.

Ela sorriu. Tudo aquilo era muito melhor que roubar quadros. O FBI lhe oferecera uma boa posição como agente, desde que ajudou a prender Naraku. Agora era a respeitável agente Higurashi, e em breve, Sra. Taisho.

FIM

* * *

Eu quero agradecer a todos vocês que esperaram pacientemente pelo desenrolar da estórias e por ter me impulsionado a escrever, apreciem o final. Talvez eu escreva mais :)


End file.
